Perdidos en la Transposicion
by Captain leon
Summary: Situado despues de la película, los Robinson y una nave robotech realizan una operacion de transposicion fallida que los llevara a un sector lejano de la galaxia
1. Chapter 1

Notas preliminares del autor: este fanfic está basado no en la popular serie de los años 50-60's, sino en la película de 1998, con Lacey Chabert como Penny Robinson. Gran película, la recomiendo a los fanáticos de la serie clásica porque los actores originales aparecen en varios cameos al principio de la cinta, y por supuesto también la recomiendo por Lacey Chabert.

PERDIDOS EN LA TRANSPOSICION

Capitulo 1: perdidos en el espacio

El planeta colapsaba sobre sí mismo y pese a que la tripulación del Júpiter 2, había usado este fenómeno para escapar del planeta, ahora se había generado un pequeño agujero negro donde antes estaba este y amenazaba con tragarse la nave.

- ¡no podemos escapar del agujero negro! - gritaba el profesor John Robinson, comandante de la misión.

- ¡mayor no hay nada que pueda hacer! - gritaba la profesora Maureen Robinson, vice comandante de la misión y esposa del profesor Robinson.

- ¡es imposible, nos jala cada vez más y más! - negaba el mayor Don West, capitán de la nave.

- ¡estamos condenados, estamos condenados! - gritaba el doctor Zachary Smith, quien había saboteado la nave y ahora por circunstancias ajenas a su voluntad se hallaba junto a la familia Robinson.

West, irritado por la neurótica carrera de Smith por todo el puente de mando, golpeó al despreciable hombre con el reverso de su puño, dejándolo inconsciente.

- eso se sintió bien - dijo el mayor con una sonrisa en la boca.

- ¿por qué no usamos el hiperimpulsor para salir de aquí? - sugirió Penny Robinson, la hija de 16 años de los Robinson.

- ¡ella tiene mi voto! - gritó la doctora Judy Robinson, hija mayor de la familia y graduada con honores en la universidad.

- ¡vamos mayor active el hyperdrive! - gritó Will Robinson, el menor de los tres hijos y que antes de la misión todavía asistía a la escuela primaria en la Tierra.

West giró su rostro hacia John y Maureen, quienes asintieron. El mayor procedió a encender el hiperimpulsor justo en la boca del agujero negro rezando para que no terminasen en una sección desconocida del universo y estuviesen de nuevo…perdidos en el espacio.

En una sección de la galaxia, cuatro naves Clase Centinela, de 144 metros cada una, patrullaba en dirección de un agujero negro debido al informe de que una base de piratas espaciales que traficaban con tecnología humana y zentraedi se situaba por los alrededores.

- señora, hemos detectado movimiento de lo que parecen ser mechas meltran modificadas - decía Juan Pérez, un oficial del puente de mando a la capitán Ana López.

- bien, Juan, comunícalo al comandante de la misión.

El comandante de la misión, ordenó activar los sistemas de ocultación de última generación que se habían colocado en las naves y procedieron a seguir el curso de las mechas meltran.

- Dios mío - susurró Pérez, al ver que las mechas se dirigían a un asteroide pequeño, el cual al parecer, había sido remodelado para servir de base a los piratas y por si fuera poco, estaba peligrosamente cerca del agujero negro.

- algo me dice que debimos traer más naves - dijo para sí misma la capitana López, al ver la masiva estructura.

Tanto López como los otros capitanes de las demás naves no tuvieron mucho tiempo para salir de su asombro cuando los instrumentos de cada nave les informaban que habían sido descubiertos por los piratas.

- mayor, se le ordena desplegar sus quince VF-19 Excalibur para interceptar a los enemigos que se aproximan.

- entendido señora - respondía el mayor Nathaniel Miller.

- ¿me pregunto si 60 veritechs serán suficientes ante esa monstruosidad? - se preguntaba a sí misma la capitana cuando en eso entró al puente el capitán José Gonzales, comandante del grupo de marines espaciales y a cargo de cincuenta moto ciclones tipo VR-066 Hurricane.

- ¿Cómo va la batalla capitana?

- muy mal José, somos superados ampliamente en número y la base pirata es enorme ¿me pregunto cómo diablos pudieron remodelar ese asteroide y llevarlo hasta aquí sin que nos diésemos cuenta?

- tal vez algún político o alguien del alto mando este metido en esto - decía Gonzales - la logística empleada para cubrir una base de esta magnitud es superior a la que podrían aspirar simples traficantes de tecnología robotech.

La batalla no fue tal sino una masacre, al final sólo la nave de la capitana López seguía operativa, pero con daños de consideración.

- señora, el mayor Miller acaba de regresar al hangar de la nave, sólo él lo logró - informaba Pérez.

- si intentamos escapar seremos destruidos. José, prepárate para entrar a la base enemiga - dijo López y todos en el puente la miraron como si a su capitana le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza.

- embestiremos la base enemiga y el capitán Gonzales ingresara con sus moto ciclones para tomar el centro de mando de esa cosa, es la única oportunidad.

- pero las mechas enemigas y los cañones anti nave de la base enemiga…. - le decía Pérez a su capitana.

- por eso mismo debemos darnos prisa, ¡a toda marcha! - ordenó la capitana y la nave fue a realizar la suicida maniobra.

Pese a las probabilidades la nave si pudo embestir a la base enemiga, y mandó a Gonzales y a sus hombres a tomar el comando central, pero en ese momento una fuerte descarga de energía salía de la boca del agujero negro.

- ¡señora, se detecta una nave que está saliendo por la boca del agujero negro y se dirige hacia nosotros! - le informaba Pérez.

- ¡eso es imposible, nada puede salir de un agujero negro! - le respondía la capitana.

- ¡no sólo eso señora, fuertes descargas de energía salen por la boca del agujero negro! ¡Dios mío el agujero negro se está expandiendo!

- ¡qué! ¡Ordene a Gonzales y a sus hombres que regresen de inmediato! ¡nos arriesgaremos a efectuar una operación de transposición, sin esperar los cálculos de la computadora!

En el Júpiter 2, el mayor West y la familia Robinson miraban asustados al ver que habían aparecido en lo que parecía ser una batalla espacial.

- ¿pero qué son esas cosas? - preguntaba Penny Robinson al ver las mechas piratas que iban y venían a una velocidad endiablada.

- no lo sé y no planeo averiguarlo - decía West - activare nuevamente el hiperimpulsor, todavía hay carga para una segunda operación.

- ¡activando el hiperimpulsor!

- ¡activando la operación de transposición!

- ¡querido, el agujero negro está creciendo!

- ¡capitana, fuertes descargas de energía salen del agujero negro!

- ¡Judy, Penny, Will, sujétense!

- ¡sujétense firme tripulación!

Las descargas del agujero negro, las operaciones del hiperimpulsor del Júpiter 2, y la operación de transposición de la nave robotech, se combinaron y rasgaron la tela física cuántica del tiempo y el espacio; torciendo y retorciendo las leyes universales conocidas y mandando finalmente al Júpite la nave clase centinela a un punto desconocido de la galaxia, a un lugar en el que estaban total e irremediablemente…. Perdidos en el espacio.

- ….. ….. … que…. ¿están todos bien? ¿mamá, papá? - preguntaba Penny, quien era la primera en recuperar la consciencia.

La voz de Penny despertó a Don y este despertó al resto de los Robinson.

- mayor, ¿me puede decir que es eso? - preguntaba John al ver la nave robotech frente a ellos, al parecer junto a esta se hallaba un buen pedazo de lo que antes era la base de los piratas espaciales.

- no lo sé, pero espero que sean amigables.

- ¿Cuál es el status de la nave? - preguntó Maureen.

- muy malo - respondió Judy - el desgaste del metal es crítico y todos los sistemas de poder están a un cinco por ciento de su capacidad y siguen descendiendo. Su reparación es imposible, nos quedan menos de 15 minutos de soporte vital.

- prepárense para abandonar el Júpiter 2, iremos hacia esa nave del frente, no tenemos opción - ordenó John.

En el puente de mando de la nave robotech, las noticias tampoco eran nada buenas.

- casi toda la estructura exterior de la nave ha sufrido un daño del 80% el resto sufrió un desgaste del metal cercano al 50% - informaba Juan. El resto del puente de mando también le informaba a la capitana Ana respecto a otros daños sufridos en la nave.

Nathaniel y José, se hallaban también en el puente y ambos repararon en un objeto que se acercaba a su nave.

Parecía una especie de robot que mediante sus propulsores se impulsaba hacia ellos, este robot llevaba en sus brazos lo que parecían ser siete personas en trajes espaciales.

- ¿Quiénes son esos? - preguntó Nathaniel.

- no lo sé, pero sean quienes sean necesitan ayuda - dijo José.

- prepárense para recibir a esas personas - ordenó Ana. José asintió y fue a recibir a los "invitados"

Los Robinson y los demás se encontraban en el interior de la nave y se sentían temerosos ante los hombres que les apuntaban con armas.

- soy el profesor John Robinson y esta es mi familia, no representamos ninguna amenaza, por favor bajen sus armas.

- lo haremos profesor Robinson, en cuanto ese robot suyo deje de apuntarnos con su brazo mecánico y luego desconecte todas las funciones de este - le respondió José.

John aceptó y le ordenó al robot que se desconectase. José, ordenó a sus hombres que bajasen sus armas y se presentó, luego le indicó a los Robinson en donde estaban.

- ¿UN SPACY? ¿una organización de la Tierra? - se preguntaba John.

- creo que lo mejor es que se reúna con la capitana, así todos absolveremos nuestras dudas, pero primero debemos registrarlos.

Don no se mostro muy contento pero al final tuvo que acceder a que lo registraran, con lo que tuvo que entregar el arma que llevaba a los marines.

- revisen con cuidado al doctor Smith - les dijo Don a los soldados.

- ¿Qué insinúa West? - dijo venenosamente Smith.

- no insinúo nada, usted es una rata rastrera y traicionera - dijo Don, con lo que José y sus hombres intercambiaron miradas suspicaces.

- ¡calumnias, viles calumnias, dichas por alguien cuya inteligencia no está a la par de un razonamiento medianamente humano! - dijo Smith, esta vez abandonando el tono venenoso de su voz, por uno lastimero al ver que los guardias de la nave le observaban.

- no es ninguna calumnia el hecho que usted haya saboteado nuestra nave.

- ya les dije, fui llamado a verificar algo en la nave y de repente alguien me noqueó.

- increíble, usted no tiene vergüenza Smith - le criticó John.

- ¡suficiente! Contaran su historia en presencia de la capitán, no debatirán nada en este lugar - dijo José con voz de mando.

José, llevó a los Robinson y a los demás donde la capitana y allí intercambiaron información, al parecer los Robinson habían encontrado la manera de viajar entre universos al haber activado el hiperimpulsor justo en un agujero negro recién formado, y es que los Robinson se encontraban en un universo paralelo.

- ¿cree que pueda regresar a su universo profesor? - preguntó Ana.

- no lo creo, recrear las condiciones en las que vinimos aquí sin los datos y mediciones científicas que hubiésemos podido tomar, sólo nos otorga un 0.00300% de posibilidades de éxito.

- entonces creo que usted y su familia deberá quedarse con nosotros - le dijo la capitana - sin embargo, me temo que nuestra situación tampoco es muy buena. Salimos de la operación de transposición en un sector del espacio el cual nos es por completo desconocido, sea cual sea el destino que le espera a mi nave, será el mismo que ustedes tendrán que afrontar. Profesor, su familia y mi nave, todos nosotros estamos…perdidos en el espacio.

CONTINUARA…..

Notas finales del autor: y bien, ¿Qué les pareció?. Siempre quise hacer un fanfic de Lost in Space con Macross/Robotech, sin embargo, nunca tuve planificada la historia por lo que la estoy escribiendo sobre la marcha y dejo que mis dedos escriban la trama por su cuenta, así que espero que al final no salga un desastre. Tratare de escribir todas las veces que pueda la frase "perdidos en el espacio", ya saben, para efectos dramaticos.

No se olviden dejar sus reviews, ya que los mensajes privados no pueden ser vistos por los demás lectores, gracias y chau.


	2. Chapter 2

Notas previas del autor: se que no lo necesitan, pero de todas formas aquí va un brevísimo "dramatis personae"

John Robinson - papá adicto al trabajo y barbón rubio.

Maureen Robinson - mamá de carácter fuerte y de cabello ocre.

Judy Robinson - la mayor de las hijas, "novia" de West y rubia.

Penny Robinson - hija de 16 años y de cabello negro.

Will Robinson - niño de 10 años y rubio.

Don West - militar (mayor) y "novio" de Judy.

Doctor Smith - el malo del cuento, con pequeña barba y bigote negro.

Ana López - capitana de la nave robotech y cabello negro corto.

Juan Pérez - oficial del puente (teniente) de mando de la nave robotech y cabello azul (recuerden viene de un universo anime)

Nathaniel Miller - comandante (mayor) de veritechs y rubio.

José Gonzales - comandante (capitán) de infantería moto ciclones y de cabello negro con pequeño bigote.

Y el ídolo de todos… Robot - su frase preferida "!peligro, peligro!"

PERDIDOS EN LA TRANSPOSICION

Capitulo 2: perdidos en el pantano

- perdidos en el espacio, perdidos en el espacio…. ¡perdidos en el espacio! - pensaba enojada Penny, la hija de 16 años de los Robinson. La cual se hallaba fastidiada debido al hecho que precisamente en ese momento estaba soldando parte del casco interior de la nave. Frustrada, la preciosa niña de cabello negro tomó su reloj multimedia y empezó a filmarse.

- luego de una aventura que casi acaba en desastre, la valiente heroína espacial Penny Robinson, es obligada a realizar labores que no están precisamente a su altura…. - decía la jovencita con su característica bonita y seductora voz, cuando la pantalla de su reloj grabó la imagen de su madre que se acercaba donde ella.

- deja de quejarte como si fueses el doctor Smith - le decía su madre y Penny apagó la filmación del reloj.

Maureen sonrió a su hija de forma cálida. De sus tres hijos, ella, la hija del medio era la única que heredó el cabello negro de su familia, de hecho el cabello de Penny era más oscuro ya que Maureen tenía el cabello de una coloración que tendía a ser color ocre.

Maureen ocultó una mirada triste al ver a su hija. Las preocupaciones últimamente la inquietaban, preocupaciones que tenían que ver con Penny, y es que ella ya había alcanzado la edad suficiente para que sus hormonas se alborotasen y empezara a fijarse en los chicos, afortunadamente, Penny aunque tenía un cuerpo precioso, era de complexión delgada y además era pequeñita, lo que la hacía ver mucho más joven de lo que parecía y esto ahuyentaba a los posibles candidatos de novio de su hija, los cuales creían que Penny tenía sólo 14 años.

- ¿aún no han encontrado un cinturón de asteroides? - preguntó Penny, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su madre.

- aún no, es por eso que todos están trabajando tan afanosamente.

- todo sería más fácil mamá si tuviésemos asteroides a nuestra disposición, así procesaríamos los materiales para reparar el casco de la nave.

- la capitán me informó que nos estamos dirigiendo a un planeta, aterrizaremos allí y buscaremos materiales para reparar el casco.

- ¿pero el ingreso en la atmosfera no dañara aún más la nave? La fricción de la atmosfera es demasiado fuerte y los paneles bloqueadores de calor no aguantaran.

- por eso es que todos están trabajando, hasta el doctor Smith está trabajando.

- me entere mamá, que casi toda la tripulación murió. El mayor Miller perdió a todos sus hombres y el capitán Gonzales ahora sólo cuenta con cinco hombres, incluido él mismo.

- es cierto, nos faltan manos para toda la tarea que debemos realizar, así que continuemos.

- sí mamá - suspiró Penny deseando una vez más desde que despertó de la crio suspensión regresar a casa.

Finalmente la nave llegó a las proximidades del planeta el cual parecía tener las mismas características de la Tierra.

- me recuerda al planeta Edén - le decía Pérez a la capitana López y al capitán de los marines, Gonzales.

- bien, como ya lo planeamos, quiero que la familia Robinson y sus dos acompañantes se sitúen en el área más segura de la nave, terminen de blindar esa habitación y luego descenderemos.

- ¿Dónde planea descender capitán? - preguntó Pérez.

- me hubiera gustado amerizar, pero no tenemos ni idea de los niveles de acidez o salinidad del agua, y con lo dañado que esta el casco no quiero arriesgarme por lo que descenderemos en una pequeña planicie de granito la cual aguantará el peso de la nave.

En la habitación destinada a los Robinson, el mayor Don West, estaba asegurando el cinturón de seguridad de Judy.

- quiero que te agarres fuerte a la barra de protección, no quiero que te pase nada malo.

- descuide mayor, estaré bien - decía Judy suprimiendo una sonrisa ya que su padre y madre (en especial su padre) les observaban ceñudos.

- ¿no se acuerda lo que le dije mayor? Usted no debe procrear, mi opinión no personal, sino medica - le dijo el doctor Smith venenosamente.

Don se acercó a Smith y le ajustó el cinturón de seguridad más fuerte de lo necesario. Haciendo que el despreciable hombre soltara un gemido.

- avíseme si desea que le estreche más el cinturón de seguridad Smith, de preferencia alrededor del cuello.

- la nave ya está descendiendo - dijo Will y Don se apresuró a ir a su asiento, se ajustó el cinturón de seguridad y bajó la barra de protección.

En el puente de mando de la nave todo parecía ir en orden, cuando de pronto, montón de luces rojas y sonidos de alarma aparecieron de repente.

- ¡capitana, varios propulsores de la nave explotaron!

- ¡descendemos muy rápido, los paneles resistentes al calor no van a aguantar!

- ¡perdemos el curso programado!

- ¡mantengan estable la nave, y cuando estemos a punto de colisionar desvíen toda la energía a los propulsores sobrantes para frenar!

La nave se sacudía con fuerza y unos pequeños incendios surgían por todo el interior de la nave.

- ¡diablos, no lo lograremos, no lo lograremos!, ¡sólo espero que los Robinson lo logren de alguna forma! - pensaba la capitana, mientras se sujetaba fuertemente a su asiento, al mismo tiempo que las luces rojas de emergencia bañaban todo su rostro.

- ¡mamá!

- ¡Penny, niños, sujétense! - gritaba Maureen.

- ¡vamos a morir, vamos a morir!

- ¡ya cállese Smith! - gritaba John.

La nave se dirigía a lo que parecía ser una zona pantanosa y la capitana ordenó activar todos los retro propulsores para aminorar en alguna medida la velocidad de colisión.

La punta de la nave se estrelló contra el suelo fangoso del pantano y siguió avanzando a una velocidad de vértigo, luego diversas explosiones sacudieron el maltrecho casco propagando un incendio por varias zonas de la nave.

Los propulsores principales estallaron haciendo que toda la estructura se inclinase en un ángulo peligroso sobre el lado izquierdo, pero afortunadamente la nave por fin se detuvo.

- ¡capitana, la integridad de la nave está comprometida por el incendio en los motores principales!

- ¡señora, nos hundimos!

- ¡de cuánto tiempo disponemos! - ordenó la capitán López.

- ¡diez minutos a este ritmo!

- ¡no aguantaremos diez minutos, la nave va explotar! - gritó el teniente Pérez.

- ¡señal de evacuación de emergencia, los Robinson tiene prioridad! - gritó López.

En el cuarto blindado preparado para los Robinson, la familia corría con prisas para desalojar la nave.

- ¡Will, que estás haciendo! - le gritaba John a su hijo.

- ¡tengo que rescatar a robot!

-¡olvídalo Will!

- ¡no puedo abandonarlo, es mi amigo!

Al ver que no podía convencer a su hijo, el profesor Robinson, ayudó a trasladar el robot a una de las balsas de emergencia en la cual ya le esperaba su familia junto con el mayor West y el doctor Smith.

- ¡tontos, arriesgan nuestra seguridad por ese pedazo de chatarra oxidada! - les criticaba Smith.

- ¡deprisa papá, Will! - gritaba Penny y finalmente ya toda la familia estaba a bordo y empezaron a alejarse de la nave.

La estructura robotech fue tragada por las aguas del pantano y toda la superficie luego de un minuto quedo en calma, sin embargo, la superficie licuosa de color verduzco se levantó como si una gigantesca burbuja estuviese ascendiendo y luego esta colapsó sobre sí misma, volviendo a colocar la superficie del agua en su posición normal y en completa calma, como si nada hubiese pasado.

- no puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo, estamos en medio de un fétido y mortal pantano, en medio del cosmos….. Perdidos en el espacio - gimoteaba Smith.

John junto con Maureen, abrazaban a Penny y a Will para darles ánimos, mientras que Don hacia lo mismo con Judy.

-¡eh, están todos bien! - los Robinson escucharon como alguien les gritaba. Eran los miembros de la nave robotech quienes se acercaban a ellos en sus propias balsas de evacuación.

- ¡capitana López, estamos bien! ¿pero ahora que haremos? - preguntaba John.

- lo primero que haremos será salir del pantano, a tierras más altas o al menos más secas, no me fio de los mosquitos de este lugar, no sabemos qué clase de enfermedades puedan transmitir.

El grupo de balsas se dirigió a lo que supusieron era el norte, gracias al musgo que crecía de sólo un lado de los arboles que había en el lugar.

El calor era asfixiante y las aves que volaban por los alrededores emitían graznidos ensordecedores y amenazantes, los cuales se mezclaban con el ruido incesante del zumbido de los diversos insectos que volaban bajo y algunas veces se estrellaban contra el cuerpo de los sobrevivientes del choque.

Tanto John como Maureen, alguna vez de niños habían estado en los manglares de Florida, antes de que estos hubieran sido desecados para convertirlos en terrenos aptos para la construcción de edificios, y conllevaban mejor la situación que sus hijos pequeños incluida Judy, los cuales miraban los alrededores de forma aprensiva y con miedo.

- como odio todo este ruido - se quejaba Judy mientras abrazaba a Don con fuerza.

- tenga cuidado con lo que desee, que su deseo puede volverse realidad - dijo Smith de forma enigmática y precisamente en ese momento todo ruido en el pantano cesó de improviso.

Todos los sobrevivientes de la nave miraron a todos los lados de manera nerviosa cuando de repente un dinosaurio emergió de las putrefactas aguas, sobre su lomo parecía estar la figura de un reptil de forma humanoide.

El dinosaurio se abalanzó sobre una de las balsas y atacó a sus ocupantes. Todos empezaron a usar sus armas contra el dinosaurio y su jinete, pero nuevos dinosaurios con sus amos empezaron a emerger por todas partes.

- ¡no sea idiota West, deme un arma para eliminar a esas cosas! - le gritaba Smith a Don, y este reconsiderando accedió a la petición del doctor.

- no teman, Smith esta aquí - dijo el hombre y a continuación, disparó sobre un árbol enorme, el cual al caer, bloqueó a varias de las balsas que intentaban escapar de los monstruos, los cuales se cebaron con la carne de los defensores robotech.

Al final, de todas las balsas, sólo dos habían logrado escapar. La balsa de los Robinson y la balsa de la capitana López, sin embargo, la balsa de los soldados se había quedado en la retaguardia para proteger a los civiles y esto les había costado caro. Salvo la capitana y Pérez, todos habían muerto.

- … …. Juan….. Juan, cuida de los Robinson….. no me fio de Smith, no permitas que nada malo…. Nada malo les suceda…. - decía la capitana, agónica debido a una lanza, la cual le había atravesado el pecho.

- descuide capitana, yo me encargare de proteger a los Robinson - decía el teniente Juan Pérez, al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos de la mujer.

- ¿y ahora que haremos? - pensaba Juan - Estamos perdidos….. perdidos en el pantano…. Perdidos en el espacio.

CONTINUARA…..


	3. Chapter 3

Notas previas del autor: para los que no lo saben, este fanfic no viene de una planeación previa, sino que dejo que mis dedos escriban la historia, por lo que espero que este trabajo no salga un desastre. Sí, no controlo a mis dedos ¡son ellos los que me controlan a mí! MUAHAHAHAHA

PERDIDOS EN LA TRANSPOSICION

Capitulo 3: Perdidos en Colarga

Un puño se estrellaba contra el rostro de Smith, el cual cayó en el piso y miró con furia contenida a su atacante.

- ¡maldito, debería matarlo Smith! - gritaba Don mientras desenfundaba su arma y apuntaba al hombre caído delante de él.

- ¿y que planeaba hacer mayor? Los monstruos nos habrían devorado si no les hubiera puesto otras distracciones delante de ellos para que dejasen de molestarnos. No me malinterprete, pero ¿no se supone que los soldados deben dar la vida para proteger a los civiles? Yo lo sé mayor, yo también era soldado, yo pelee en la horrible guerra del milenio, la sobrevivencia es lo más importante, usted debería saberlo.

- ….. suficiente, hay que matarlo - dijo Don y apuntó nuevamente su arma contra Smith.

- ¡no, Don, no lo hagas! - gritaba Judy mientras sostenía el brazo de Don y le forzaba a bajar el arma.

- por fin alguien con sentido común.

- ¡no lo hice por usted sabandija!

- ….. ya terminamos de enterrar a la capitana Gonzales - decía John al acercarse al grupo - mejor damos nuestros respetos y continuemos nuestra marcha.

Una vez terminada la ceremonia, el grupo de los Robinson y el teniente Juan Pérez reanudaron su marcha, esta vez sobre terreno seco y tratando de ir a un lugar elevado para poder decidir mejor que camino sería el más adecuado tomar.

Finalmente localizaron una montaña pequeña y decidieron que ese sería el mejor lugar al cual podrían ir.

Una vez llegados a la cima (robot cargó a Penny y a Will) pudieron ver que delante de ellos cambiaba el paisaje tropical por uno menos cálido, pero aun así agradable, verdes y fértiles llanuras se extendían hasta donde se perdía la vista y pudieron ver el curso de un ancho rio que serpenteaba por todo el lugar.

Penny sacó su reloj y empezó a filmarse nuevamente.

- luego de una fatigosa marcha, la aventurera espacial Penny Robinson, vislumbra ante ella un nuevo y desconocido planeta ¿Qué desafíos tendrá que enfrentar en este nuevo ambiente? - decía Penny cuando una columna de humo ascendía en el horizonte. Penny tuvo que apagar su cámara y avisar de esto a los demás.

Will, le pidió al robot que escanease el horizonte con sus sensores para ver si había signos de vida inteligente. Efectivamente, el robot les comunicó que lejos de donde estaban se hallaban concentradas diversas señales de actividad inteligente.

- espero que esta vez sean amigables - decía Maureen mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hijo menor.

- lo mejor sería que acampásemos en este lugar - sugirió Juan y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Luego de armar el campamento, se decidió que sería el robot el que hiciese la guardia ya que todos estaban cansados.

- debemos establecer una alarma en caso de que algo suceda - decía el robot - creo que lo adecuado sería decir ¡peligro, peligro!

- que ingenioso pedazo de chatarra - mascullaba en silencio Smith y junto con los Robinson acabó rendido al sueño.

A la mañana siguiente el grupo reanudó su marcha y llegaron a lo que parecía ser un poblado cercado. Todo el lugar estaba cercado por una empalizada de madera y había algunas torres de vigilancia esparcidas estratégicamente alrededor del muro.

Los vigías del muro localizaron a los extraños y mandaron a varios soldados al encuentro de los recién llegados.

- no hagan movimientos bruscos - les recordaba John cuando los soldados del poblado aparecieron, estos tenían forma humanoide y tenían lo que al parecer era una cola y un par de orejas de gato.

El grupo de soldados estaba compuesto tanto por hombres como por mujeres y miraban al grupo con atención.

- mantienen una posición de guardia y no se mueven ni hablan, son disciplinados - pensaba Don, cuando lo que al parecer era el comandante se acercó donde ellos.

La chica gato se aproximó al grupo y empezó a hablarles en un idioma que jamás habían escuchado antes. La comandante chica gato miró al grupo detenidamente a los ojos y empezó a hablar nuevamente, esta vez en el lenguaje de los visitantes.

- bienvenidos extranjeros, sean bienvenidos al pueblo de Colarga, espero que vengan en paz.

- ¿usted habla nuestro idioma? - preguntó asombrado John.

- no, pero mi especie tiene una técnica que le permite entender el lenguaje oral de cualquier criatura inteligente.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? - preguntó Juan.

- este es el pueblo de Colarga, el cual está en los límites del imperio Felino, yo soy la comandante de este lugar y me llamó Awina.

El grupo de los Robinson se presentó y la comandante se acercó donde Penny.

- que jovencita más hermosa, me recuerdas a mi hija, ella tiene el mismo tipo de peinado hermoso que el tuyo - le dijo Awina e invitó a los visitantes a dejar sus miedos y entrar al pueblo.

- ves mama, "peinado hermoso" - le dijo Penny a Maureen con una mirada de sabionda.

- no presiones jovencita.

Por las armaduras de placas estilo oriental que llevaban los guardias que los recibieron, los Robinson creyeron que se adentrarían a un poblado medioeval, sin embargo, vieron que la tecnología presente era similar a la que se encontraba en la tierra ya que podían escuchar el ruido de música que claramente provenía de radios y veían en los techos de las casas antenas parabólicas.

La arquitectura del lugar les recordaba mucho a la existente en el Medioevo tanto en Japón como en China y Corea. La vestidura de los habitantes también les recordaba a ese periodo histórico y a esa ubicación geográfica.

Al atravesar las calles del poblado vieron como un robot del tamaño de una casa de cinco pisos preparaba un terreno baldío, de la misma forma en que lo haría una pala mecánica o un tractor. Dicho robot no era de metal, sino que toda su superficie parecía estar hecha de madera.

- ¿y esa cosa? - preguntó Will

- es un robot constructor, el imperio está atravesando un boom en materia de construcciones y estas cosas ya son una vista común, aun en sitios tan alejados como este - les dijo Awina.

Los Robinson pasaron por el mercado y se quedaron con la boca abierta, ya que en este lugar no sólo habían chicas y chicos gato, también habían criaturas de diferentes especies.

- primero una chica gato, y ahora veo una chica conejo, una chica zorro, una chica lobo y otras - decía Judy quien no podía decidirse si sentirse divertida o abrumada ante la vista de tantas especies nuevas ya sean estas varones o féminas, los cuales no repararon en ellos por estar muy inmersos en sus propios asuntos.

Finalmente llegaron a la comandancia militar y los recién llegados explicaron su situación y como llegaron al planeta.

- lamento su situación, les ayudare lo mejor que pueda. Por lo que me dijeron ustedes, pertenecen a dimensiones diferentes y no es seguro que este lugar pertenezca a uno de los universos de los cuales provengan - decía Awina -, sin embargo, escuché de un viajero que al parecer es de su misma especie. Él está en Chenrinsu, la cual es la capital del imperio felino o Nekoi, por cierto, este planeta se llama Meowtis, y es el cuarto de este sistema solar.

Tanto Don como Juan, para no insultar a la comandante suprimieron una risa al oír como llamaban al planeta y luego de una breve charla les dieron al grupo unas habitaciones confortables para que descansasen de la larga caminata.

Llegada la noche John y Maureen salieron al patio interior de sus habitaciones donde se hallaba un jardín estilo japonés y vieron una luna realmente enorme, la cual cubría una buena porción del cielo.

- cielos, esa cosa debe estar muy cerca del planeta - decía John asombrado ante el enorme astro de color limón.

- es muy hermosa.

- dime Maureen, esas cosas que veo pasando delante de la luna ¿son naves espaciales?

- creo que lo son - dijo Maureen forzando la vista al máximo.

- si tienen naves espaciales, de seguro también tendrán cartas estelares, espero que podamos reconocer un sistema estelar.

- ahora no conviene que te preocupes en esas cosas, ven a la cama que se hace tarde y tengo frio - dijo Maureen mientras abrazaba a su esposo.

- enseguida vengo, primero iré a ver si Judy está dormida, no confío en West.

Maureen negó con la cabeza y se fue refunfuñando a la habitación.

A la mañana siguiente, los Robinson fueron despertados por el trinar de los pajarillos multicolores que estaban en sus amplias y ornamentadas jaulas y se dirigieron a ver a Awina y esta les informó más acerca de las capacidades científicas que tenían las chicas gato. Al parecer, sus naves espaciales se parecían mucho a navíos terrestres de estilo oriental previos a la primera guerra mundial, las ultimas sin embargo, se asemejaban mucho a los acorazados de la primera guerra mundial. Las chicas gato no conocían lo que eran los cazas, ya que al parecer la guerra aérea jamás había sido empleada, al menos en escala masiva a diferencia de los mundos de los que venían los Robinson o Juan.

La comandante se había comunicado con sus superiores y estos se mostraron muy interesados autorizando el viaje del grupo a la capital, lamentablemente Awina tendría que quedarse en su puesto.

- espero que de alguna forma logren volver a sus respectivos mundos - les decía sinceramente Awina quien se despedía ya que tenía que hacer una ronda por las peligrosas tierras pantanosas.

- este planeta es extraño - decía Juan una vez que todos salieron de la comandancia - me recuerda a ese viejo anime que veía de niño: "Thunder Jet"

- recuerde teniente que este no es un dibujo animado, debemos ser cautelosos al tratar con esta…. gente - dijo Smith.

- doctor Smith, creo que las chicas gato son sinceras y que a diferencia de usted no tienen segundas intenciones - le recriminó Penny.

- Penny preciosa, sólo estoy remarcando el hecho que convendría a nuestros intereses tener los ojos abiertos.

- por favor, déjeme de llamarme preciosa - se quejaba Penny cuando varios niños y niñas se acercaron al grupo.

- que ropa más curiosa - decía una adorable niña, la cual llevaba a sus espaldas un hermoso par de alas algo pequeñas - pero es un vestido muy hermoso.

- ya ves mamá, "vestido muy hermoso" - dijo Penny satisfecha de sí misma.

- que no presiones Penny - le contestó Maureen poniendo los ojos en blanco y negando con la cabeza, aunque también tenía una sonrisa en los labios.

Los niños siguieron al grupo hasta la posada donde estaban alojados y luego se dispersaron.

- oye Judy, creo que podría ser la reina de la belleza en este lugar, podría originar un nuevo estilo en el vestir.

- no lo sé Penny, si tenemos suerte tal vez regresemos a casa.

- yo creo que me agradaría quedarme en este lugar - dijo Penny.

- ¿hablas en serio?

- sí, no esta tan mal….. estar perdidos en el espacio, perdidos en Colarga.

CONTINUARA…..

Notas finales del autor: ¡epa! No sé como salió el mundo de Meowtis igualito al del anime Thunder Jet, como dije, mis dedos van a su propio rumbo.

El nombre de chicas gato y ciudades, los recordé de los que había en la lista de wikipedia: List of catgirls

El poder de entender el lenguaje de seres inteligentes lo saqué de la pagina: clases de chicas gato - técnicas felinas - comunicación


	4. Chapter 4

Notas previas del autor: nuevamente me siento a escribir algo sin haber siquiera imaginado como continua la historia, me pregunto que saldrá de todo esto.

PERDIDOS EN LA TRANSPOSICION

Capitulo 4: perdidos en el palacio

Los Robinson se dirigieron a lo que era la base aérea de la comandancia militar y les pidieron que subiesen a una especie de barcaza antigua y ricamente decorada, la cual estaba en medio del lugar.

Al principio los Robinson no entendieron nada del asunto, pero una vez que se acercaron a la "barcaza", notaron que esta estaba equipada con propulsores ¡era una especie de aero deslizador!

Una chica gato de nombre Alia, sería la encargada de llevarlas a la capital.

- el ascenso y el descenso son algo bruscos, así que permanezcan sentados - indicaba Alia - después pueden pasear por la cubierta.

Efectivamente el ascenso fue intenso debido a la fuerza de los propulsores, pero después de que la nave llegase a cierta altura, surcó el firmamento a una agradable velocidad y sin ningún tipo de vibración.

Los Robinson miraban los alrededores cuando un gigantesco pterodáctilo de color blanco voló sobre ellos. La magnífica criatura emitió un chillido que hizo que los Robinson se sintiesen intimidados, inmediatamente después docenas de aves normales se aproximaron al gigante y empezaron a rodearlo y volaron junto a él.

- ¡viste mamá, viste! - gritaba emocionado Will.

Los Robinson veían alejarse al gigante gentil y empezaron a reír, sólo Smith parecía inseguro de estar con ellos en ese momento.

El viaje continuó sin contratiempos y los Robinson pudieron ver que debajo de ellos se sucedían con más regularidad los poblados y las ciudades.

- pronto llegaremos a Chenrinsu, la capital - les informaba Alia.

- ¿Qué significa Chenrinsu? - preguntó Juan.

- es una conjunción del nombre de dos de las tres fundadoras del imperio - le contestaba Alia - las guerreras Chen Koshka, Rin Koshka y Nekoi Koshka. Ellas unieron a las diversas razas de chicas y chicos gato y formaron un imperio, sin embargo, Chen murió antes de ser coronada emperatriz por la tuberculosis que le aquejaba durante años y Rin fue coronada emperatriz en su lugar.

- lamentablemente Rin - continuaba explicando Alia -, murió dos semanas después de su coronación, en la guerra contra los reptilianos. Entonces, la menor de las hermanas Nekoi tomó las riendas del imperio, pero jamás vivió en la capital, porque pasó el resto de sus días luchando contra los reptilianos y otras razas belicosas de ese tiempo. Nunca se casó o tuvo hijos, así que su sobrina Bagi, la hija de Rin, fue coronada como verdadera primera emperatriz del imperio y en agradecimiento a sus ancestros nombró a la capital Chenrinsu y llamó a su territorio, Imperio Nekoi.

- familia Robinson, detectó que nos aproximamos a una ciudad de gran tamaño - les comunicaba el robot.

Los Robinson se quedaron impresionados al ver la ciudad, era enorme con un rio inmenso que serpenteaba por en medio. Las casas de arquitectura oriental tenían sus techos rematados por material que parecía ser hecho de láminas de rubí.

- a la capital también se le llama ciudad rubí y si ahora están impresionados esperen ver la ciudad al atardecer, entonces el reflejo del sol hace que todos los techos se iluminen con luz propia y el destello puede verse a kilómetros y kilómetros a la redonda - decía Alia henchida de orgullo.

La nave descendió hacia el aeropuerto y los Robinson fueron recibidos por una pequeña comitiva.

- ¡así que ustedes son los Robinson, bienvenidos sean! - les dijo una mujer anciana y con una cola y unas orejas blancas. Era una chica zorro.

- ¡señora ministro, no sabía que usted formaría parte de la comitiva! - dijo de pronto Alia y se cuadró de forma marcial.

- descanse soldado - dijo la anciana y procedió a presentarse. Su nombre era Blair y era la ministra de guerra y de defensa, según lo ameritase la situación.

Junto a Blair, había otras dos féminas. Una era enorme, de aproximadamente dos metros con diez centímetros, se llamaba Coyori y era el comandante general del ejército.

Coyori aparentaba estar a mediados de sus treinta, era muy muscular y tenía una mirada y un rostro que parecía decir "te golpeare hasta matarte sólo por el placer de hacerlo", una sonrisa fría acentuaba el conjunto de ese rostro de sicótica peligrosa. Sus vestiduras eran de estilo medioeval oriental y tenía una cola y unas orejas cafés que apenas se notaban debido al enmarañado y salvaje estilo del cabello de la chica gato.

Al otro lado del ministro Blair, se encontraba una joven chica gato, parecía estar en sus tempranos veintes y se llamaba Char. La chica gato, era la capitán de una nueva fuerza recién formada en el ejército y por esa razón estaba junto a la comitiva.

A diferencia de Blair y Coyori, Char tenía un rostro y una mirada alegre y llena de ilusiones. Sus vestiduras eran más livianas que la general y tenía el cabello naranja.

John introdujo al resto del grupo al ministro Blair y procedieron a dirigirse al palacio.

La capital era muy limpia y notaron que algunas aves y animales como los caballos, eran iguales a sus contrapartes de sus mundos, salvo la excepción que estos parecían tener orejas de gato.

Penny, Judy y Will cuchicheaban muy divertidos respecto a este punto, en cambio los hombres, en especial Don y José se mostraron nerviosos ante las miradas de soslayo que les daba la enorme chica gato Coyori, era obvio que les estaba retando.

Finalmente llegaron a lo que parecía era el palacio imperial y se asombraron ante lo colosal de la arquitectura.

Tanto los Robinson como el teniente Juan Pérez, estaban acostumbrados a ver estructuras colosales, pero generalmente estas eran naves de guerra o portales espaciales o simplemente edificios muy altos, pero delante de ellos se encontraba una estructura oriental masiva rematada con una cúpula de estilo occidental.

- por todos los oscuros infiernos y cielos de la creación, ¿Qué es eso? - exclamaba Smith ante lo absurdamente grande del complejo arquitectónico, preguntándose cómo no había visto semejante gigante cuando se aproximaron a la ciudad.

La cúpula de mármol blanco estaba rematada por tres estatuas enormes que estaban descansando sobre esta, cada una más grande que la estatua de la libertad con su pedestal incluido.

- impresionante no es así - decía Blair - la cúpula no tiene ningún secreto en sí misma, pero para sostener las estatuas se requiere el uso de magia.

- ¿magia? - dijo incrédulo John y se dispuso a contradecir a la ministra ya que no existía en este o cualquier universo algo parecido a la magia, todas esas cosas sólo eran espejos y humos.

- en realidad la magia si existe - le dijo Juan, quien al parecer había adivinado las intenciones del padre de los Robinson - en mi universo nos encontramos con varias especies que utilizaban algo que podría llamarse magia, los científicos están muy interesados en saber su fuente de origen pero hasta ahora solo tienen conjeturas.

- ¿esas tres estatuas representan a las tres fundadoras del imperio? - preguntó Penny.

- ¡que jovencita más lista! Usted John debe de seguro estar orgulloso de ella - dijo Blair divertida, encrespando su largo y blanco cabello, lo mismo que su nívea cola esponjosa.

- ya oíste mamá, "que jovencita más lista" - le decía Penny a su madre pero ella le dio una señal de advertencia y a continuación todos miraron la cúpula y las estatuas.

Cada una representaba no una imagen de guerra y gloria sino una de paz y armonía, estaban sentadas dándose la espalda y mirando de manera gentil al horizonte, vestían kimonos largos y sus brazos estaban extendidos como si estuviesen cantando.

- increíble, sencillamente increíble - dijo Judy y todos entraron a continuación.

El interior del lugar tenía un estilo oriental y había varios jardines pequeños esparcidos estratégicamente.

- en realidad el "palacio imperial" sirve más como conjunto de oficinas gubernamentales, claro que pronto veremos a los emperadores, pero generalmente ellos viven en los campos de los cerezos de las cuatro estaciones.

- ¿cerezos de las cuatro estaciones? - preguntó Maureen.

- sí, en ese lugar los cerezos debido a la magia, están en flor todo el año - le explicaba Blair - un hermoso y gentil escenario en verdad.

- pues yo me entere que las criadas están más que hastiadas que tener que barrer todos los pétalos las 24 horas del día - decía Coyori con una sonrisa sarcástica - no se ven bonitos cuando se los barre del suelo, con todo ese polvo y suciedad.

Char le dirigió una mirada envenenada a la muscular chica gato, lo mismo que Blair.

- menos mal que estamos siendo guiados en este lugar - decía Penny a su hermano Will - sólo eso faltaría, aparte de estar perdidos en el espacio, estar perdidos en el palacio.

Finalmente llegaron a un salón restringido y se encontraron con los emperadores.

- están en la presencia de los muy nobles y muy amados soberanos de Nekoi, el emperador Chaton Koshka y la emperatriz Merilo Koshka - decía un alabardero imperial con pompa.

Los emperadores tenían facciones delgadas y agraciadas, sus cabellos eran largos y negros, lo mismo que sus colas y sus orejas, y para rematar, tenían los ojos más negros que habían visto en sus vidas, ojos que contrastaban claramente con la blanquísima piel de sus rostros.

La ministro Blair presentó de forma ceremoniosa al grupo de recién llegados y los emperadores les dieron la bienvenida.

Los Robinson y Juan explicaron su situación a los emperadores y estos ofrecieron darles toda la ayuda posible, la cual incluía tener acceso a todos sus mapas estelares, sin embargo, les indicaron que lo más probable sería que ellos se quedasen en el planeta para siempre debido a que un individuo proveniente del universo de los Robinson ya había llegado con anterioridad y al consultar los mapas estelares, se dio cuenta que no estaba en su propio universo, tal vez Juan tendría más suerte que el resto del grupo.

Los Robinson pidieron saber el nombre del sujeto y este resultó ser el doctor Miguel García. John y Maureen se sorprendieron ya que conocían al sujeto en cuestión, era el antiguo catedrático de la pareja cuando todavía estudiaban (y se odiaban a muerte) en la universidad.

- ¿el profesor García? Yo creí que había muerto en uno de sus experimentos en la universidad de La Vaina - le decía Maureen a su esposo.

- nunca se encontró su cadáver, además es extraño, el viejo maestro debería tener, no sé, ¿cien años?

- noventa y ocho años, siete meses, y dos días para ser exactos joven John, usted nunca fue muy exacto con los números - dijo de pronto un anciano personaje con lentes pequeños y oscuros que sonreía de manera maniática.

- ¡profesor! - gritó de pronto Maureen y no pudo evitar correr hacia su antiguo catedrático y mentor.

- ¿Maureen?, ¡mi querida niña! ¿Qué estás haciendo en este lugar?

- así que usted y el anciano se conocían - le susurró Don a John.

- esta va a ser una estadía muy larga - gimió John sosteniéndose el puente de la nariz con fuerza.

- ¿Cuál es su historia entre ustedes dos? - preguntó Don.

- el profesor siempre vio a Maureen como su alumna favorita y la consideraba como una hija, yo por el contrario, era el joven rebelde e idealista que jamás ponía los pies en la tierra. Para resumir, el hombre me detestaba y al igual que el padre de Maureen, no aprobó para nada el que yo estuviese cortejando a su hija.

- bueno, la historia no tiene por que repetirse, es decir, usted puede ser más comprensivo conmigo y mi relación con Judy - le dijo Don con una sonrisa estúpida y John miro de mala manera al mayor y se fue a reunir con su antiguo catedrático.

- sip, la historia se repite - dijo Don decepcionado.

CONTINUARA…..


	5. Chapter 5

Notas previas del autor: sí, ya sé que no lo necesitan pero aquí viene otro "dramatis personae"

Blair - anciana chica zorro de largos cabellos níveos y cola nívea esponjosa. Ministra de defensa y de guerra, poseedora de una mirada astuta.

Coyori - enorme y muscular chica gato de cabello salvaje y de color café. Comandante general del ejército.

Char - joven chica gato de largo cabello naranja. Capitán de la reciente formada fuerza de cazas del imperio.

Chaton Koshka - Emperador del imperio Nekoi de facciones jóvenes y agraciadas, tiene largos cabellos negros y ojos negros.

Merilo Koshka - Emperatriz con los mismos atributos físicos que su esposo y que al igual que él tiene una piel muy blanca.

Miguel García - antiguo catedrático de John y Maureen. Ahora, ministro de desarrollo aeroespacial de Nekoi.

PERDIDOS EN LA TRANSPOSICION

Capitulo 06: perdidos en la conspiración.

- así que al final no me hiciste caso ni tampoco a tu padre, al final te casaste con ese niñato de Robinson - decía el profesor García mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- profesor, no diga eso, John es mi querido esposo y gracias a él tengo a tres maravillosos hijos.

- …. Profesor, un gusto poder volver a verlo - trató de decir John, pero el anciano lo apartó sin mucho tacto y fue directo a ver a los hijos de Maureen.

Maureen presentó a sus hijos y el anciano profesor se mostró encantado, en especial con Penny.

- tu hija Penny es la viva imagen de tu abuela, Maureen, también heredó los ojos de tu madre, sin duda alguna se convertirá en una dama muy hermosa - dijo el anciano y Penny se ruborizó y miró sus pies como si fuera una niña pequeña - bueno John, creo que después de todo si fuiste bueno para algo muchacho.

- veo que no ha perdido su buena predisposición hacia conmigo profesor - le dijo John ceñudo, pero el anciano le ignoró olímpicamente.

Todo el grupo de humanos, salió del salón imperial y fueron a otro ambiente más privado para poder ponerse al corriente.

- ¡así que usted profesor es el ministro de desarrollo aeroespacial de Nekoi! - dijo Maureen impresionada.

- je je je je les conté a las Nekoi acerca de cómo el Bismark y el Yamato fueron hundidos de forma tan patética en la segunda guerra mundial, y como una fuerza de cazas aéreos y espaciales eran el futuro de la armada imperial. Blair prácticamente me rogó para que aceptara el puesto ja ja ja ja ja ja

- ¿Qué otras contribuciones aportó a las chicas gato? - preguntó John y el anciano se mostró incomodo.

- bueno, antes el imperio contaba con telescopios terrestres, pero ahora también tienen telescopios en el espacio, igual que el antiguo hubble. También estoy desarrollando en la órbita del quinto planeta de este sistema un portal espacial.

- ¡Que! - exclamó John ante la sorpresa.

- la logística para emprender tan colosal tarea debió de ser impresionante - dijo Smith con tono zalamero.

- ¿Cómo se las arreglaron para defender el portal? - preguntó Don.

- Meowtis es diferente a la Tierra, con un cuarto menos del diámetro de nuestro planeta y sin océanos tan amplios, era cuestión natural que un solo gobierno rigiera todo el planeta, eso es desde hace mil años. Criaturas como los reptilianos se niegan a someterse al imperio, pero a las Nekoi no les gusta matar, los dejan estar en su reducido territorio pantanoso ¿y qué daño podrían hacer? No digo que sean animales sin raciocinio, pero los reptilianos son como los cavernícolas, pasaran miles de años antes de que tengan el nivel de inteligencia para querer entablar relaciones con Nekoi, eso claro si antes no se extinguen por causas naturales.

El grupo seguía hablando acerca de las contribuciones que el anciano profesor había hecho a las chicas gato, cuando en eso se presentó Blair y le pidió a Juan que fuese con ella para tener una charla privada.

- ¿me preguntó qué querrá la ministra con Juan? - preguntó Will.

- como él es de otro universo, seguro le pedirá que también realice aportes tecnológicos. Lo mismo también se aplica a nosotros - le contestó Penny y todos los presentes intercambiaron miradas suspicaces.

- ¿Qué tan avanzada esta la tecnología en el universo de su amigo? - preguntó el anciano.

- muy avanzada - dijo Don - tienen robots gigantes y cazas que aunque se vean de diseño antiguo, son veloces y mortales, mucho más que nuestros cazas más avanzados.

- ….. ya veo, ya veo.

La reunión concluyó y los Robinson se despidieron del profesor García, Juan aún no aparecía, pero les comunicaron que pronto se reuniría con ellos.

- el viejo profesor es alguien del cual no debemos fiarnos mucho - decía para sí mismo Smith, mientras regresaban a sus aposentos.

- eso no es algo de lo cual usted debería hablar doctor Smith - le dijo Penny, quien había escuchado las palabras del hombre - ¿Qué le hace pensar que el profesor García no es de fiar? A mí me pareció encantador y además es el mentor de mi mamá.

- Penny preciosa, te lo digo con absoluta franqueza. "el mal conoce al mal", pero no te preocupes no dejare que nada malo te suceda a ti o a tu familia, después de todo, Smith esta aquí.

- ….. por favor deje de decirme preciosa.

A la mañana siguiente los Robinson se encontraron con Juan y este les informó acerca de la reunión que tuvo con Blair. Efectivamente, la ministra le pidió que al igual que el profesor García, él también compartiese sus conocimientos tecnológicos con el imperio, en especial los referidos a la tecnología armamentística robotech.

- le dije que como un simple oficial, no estaba autorizado a compartir información tecnológica de ningún tipo, pero…. Bueno, esa anciana Blair, es alguien muy persuasiva.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? - preguntó John.

- me ofreció compartir su archivo personal de mapas estelares a cambio de mi ayuda, también me ofreció utilizar el portal espacial una vez que se complete este, lo quiere decir que hay una buena posibilidad de que estemos en mi universo.

- puede que sólo le este manipulando Juan - le dijo de manera calmada Maureen.

- sí, eso está en las posibilidades, pero tenía que arriesgarme.

- tranquilo teniente, no es que las chicas gato fuesen una fuerza hostil, además de seguro sus superiores le perdonaran cualquier indiscreción de su parte - le dijo Smith.

- usted sí que es bueno para levantar la moral Smith - le dijo Don de forma sarcástica.

- ah, el sarcasmo, el arma de los débiles de mente.

Juan frunció el ceño y se excusó de acompañar a los Robinson en este día ya que le comunicaron que Blair quería tener una plática privada con ellos.

- se los dije - dijo Penny.

La temida reunión con Blair fue menos mala de lo que supusieron, al parecer Blair, sólo estaba interesada en tecnología no bélica que los Robinson podrían ofrecerles, como por ejemplo tecnología médica y de video.

- creí que Blair nos pediría información sobre nuestros cazas - dijo Don una vez que el grupo regresó a sus habitaciones.

- con la tecnología robotech que Juan puede ofrecerle, no creo que Blair siga interesada en nuestros modelos de cazas - dijo John.

- familia Robinson, mis controles me indican que el doctor Smith se separó del grupo - informó robot.

Don y John fueron tras Smith, pero pese a tener la ayuda del robot, no pudieron alcanzarlo ni tampoco saber qué dirección tomó.

- recibí su nota acerca de alejarme del grupo pero ¿podría descubrir su rostro para poder ver a quien me ayudó a escapar de los sensores del centurión metálico? - preguntó Smith con algo de incertidumbre.

La figura se descubrió el rostro.

- ¡usted!

Llegada la noche Smith regresó a sus aposentos y fue confrontado por John y Don.

- ¡déjenme aclararles algo, yo no soy su prisionero! Puedo ir a cualquier lugar que se me plazca, sin tener que darles explicaciones de mis idas y venidas.

- usted Smith no es más que un agente de la liga anti-unificación global y un asesino a sueldo - le increpó John.

- olvida John, que salve a su hija Judit.

- no la salvó por convicción, sino porque no le quedaba otra - dijo Don cerrando los puños con fuerza.

- debemos dejar el pasado atrás, después de todo este es un nuevo mundo y al parecer no podremos regresar a casa, yo creo, creo que lo más maduro será dejar atrás cualquier tipo de actitud beligerante de parte suya.

- ¿actitud beligerante de parte nuestra? - dijo Don estupefacto por el cinismo del hombre y empezó a sacudirlo por la solapa de su traje.

John sostuvo a Don, y Smith pudo librarse del agarre del mayor.

- sí, actitud beligerante. Y sí, por parte suya, porque hasta ahora no di muestra alguna de desconfianza hacia mi persona - dijo Smith poniendo cara de víctima.

- mejor regrese a su habitación Smith, o será Don el que tendrá que sujetarme a mi - le amenazó John, y Smith fue presuroso a su cuarto.

- ¿me pregunto que estará tramando? - preguntó Don.

- no lo sé, pero no tenemos pruebas para incriminarlo, mientras, debemos estar atentos.

Luego de un par de meses, Juan y los Robinson estaban inmersos en su tarea de proporcionar a las chicas gato la información necesaria para que ellas pudiesen ampliar sus conocimientos tecnológicos

- luego de una exhaustiva cátedra - se estaba filmando Penny - la brillante profesora Penny Robinson se siente satisfecha por colaborar con sus nuevos aliados para que estos alcancen el nivel tecnológico del planeta de nuestra heroína. Después de permanecer ella y su familia perdidos en el espacio, esta es una relación de lo más conveniente.

Penny seguía con la filmación, cuando su reloj empezó a filmar el movimiento intempestivo de gente que corría con prisa hacia un lugar, con lo que apagó su cámara.

- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Penny a un guardia Nekoi que estaba en el lugar.

- señorita Penny, al parecer alguien acaba de envenenar a su amigo Juan y en este momento lo están tratando de emergencia - dijo con prisa el guardia y continuó con su rápida carrera hacia el laboratorio de Juan.

- …. No fue un accidente - les decía Smith a los Robinson, luego de hacer la autopsia del cadáver de Juan - alguien envenenó al teniente, claro que sea cual fuere el veneno que emplearon, no dejó rastro alguno.

- sino dejo rastro alguno ¿Cómo sabe que fue envenenado? - preguntó Judy.

- el cuerpo no tiene signos de violencia, ni rastros de resistencia a un ataque, lo que sea que ingirió o aspiró, lo acabó de manera fulminante. Ya di mi reporte a Blair y ella está muy preocupada por todo este asunto.

- ¿Quién crees que haya podido hacer esto papá? - preguntó Will.

- la única persona que tendría algo que ganar con la muerte de Juan, sería…. Sería, el profesor García - dijo John bajando la vista.

- ¡John, debes de estar bromeando!, ¡el profesor jamás haría algo así!

- Maureen, no veo a nadie más que se beneficie de esto, todas las chicas gato resultarían perjudicadas si la investigación en armamento robotech quedase interrumpido, y el profesor García, ya no gozaba de los beneficios que le daba Blair en materia de desarrollo de cazas espaciales, esa área estaba siendo acaparada por Juan.

- John ¿puedo hablar contigo a solas? - le interrumpió Don, que acababa de llegar al lugar y el profesor se vio sorprendido de que Don le tutease, además la cara del hombre indicaba que había algo raro.

Los dos hombres se alejaron del grupo y Don le dio más malas nuevas.

- el profesor García apareció muerto en su habitación, al parecer dejó una carta en la que confiesa que él envenenó a Juan, debido a que estaba siendo dejado de lado en la investigación de armamento. ¿Qué crees que está pasando?

- no tengo ni idea, pero no me gusta que Maureen y los niños estén metidos en todo esto.

- lo sé, yo tampoco creo en esto del suicidio. Hay un gato encerrado en todo esto y nunca mejor dicho.

CONTINUARA…..

Notas finales del autor: ¡epa, no me imagine que la trama resultaría así! Mis dedos tomaron el control y se están revelando, o ¿acaso la culpa es de las chicas gato? Cada vez que escribo acerca de gatos la trama tiende a irse a caminos que no había planeado….. como terminara todo esto, el suspenso me está matando.


	6. Chapter 6

PERDIDOS EN LA TRANSPOSICION

Capitulo 6: ¡Gloriosa explosión!

Los funerales del teniente Juan, fueron concurridos, a diferencia del funeral del profesor García, ya que para las Nekoi el honor era lo más importante y el homicidio perpetrado por el anciano profesor hirió su honra, al final, sólo Maureen y los Robinson fueron al funeral.

Los Robinson se retiraban a sus habitaciones, cuando Coyori de forma brusca les ordenó que la acompañasen donde Blair, quien les estaba esperando.

- ¿Cuál es el asunto que quiere tratar la ministra? - preguntó John, pero la enorme chica gato sólo le dirigió una mirada de desprecio inmenso y siguió caminando.

- ¡no tenemos tiempo, no sean tan lentos! - "ladró" la chica gato.

- ¡General, esa no es forma de tratar a nuestros huéspedes! - gritó de pronto Char, quien fue a reunirse con el grupo. Coyori no detuvo su apurada caminata.

- ¿me está diciendo como debo de hablar? - dijo Coyori, mientras sus ojos refulgían con una especie de fuego interno.

- alguien debe hacerlo general, además, déjeme recordarle, que no estoy bajo su mando, mi fuerza tiene autonomía del comando central del ejercito.

- ya veremos eso capitán, ya lo veremos. ¡y bien no se queden atrás, caminen más rápido!

Luego de una apurada caminata que dejo a los Robinson agitados (Coyori era muy alta y daba pasos enormes y rápidos), el grupo llegó a la oficina de Blair. La anciana parecía preocupada, pero inmediatamente sonrió al ver a los Robinson y les invitó a tomar asiento junto con Coyori y Char.

- me disculpo con ustedes mis invitados, pero me temo que tenemos una situación delicada en este momento - dijo con tono de preocupación la anciana chica zorro.

- ¿se refiere a la muerte del teniente Juan?

- una tragedia sin duda, pero me temo que ese asunto no es el motivo para esta entrevista privada - dijo Blair y luego les pasó a los Robinson un folder con varias fotografías en su interior.

- estas fotografías fueron tomadas con nuestros telescopios orbitales, obra como saben, fue impulsada por el profesor García - decía Blair - miren con atención la fotografías y díganme que opinan.

- ….. pero esto…. ¡son las naves robotech y la base pirata con la que nos encontramos al entrar a este universo! - exclamó John.

- lo que me temía - decía Blair - según las descripciones que nos dio el teniente Juan, supuse que las naves que aparecen en las fotografías son del tipo robotech.

- ¿sabe ministro, si esas naves están operativas? - preguntó Don - cuando fuimos lanzados a este universo, nuestra nave y la nave robotech sufrieron grandes daños.

- nuestros científicos calcularon la posición de las estrellas y su centelleo continuo y por lo visto tanto la base pirata como las naves sufrieron grandes daños ya que su desplazamiento es mínimo, sin embargo, lejos de toda duda me confirmaron que los piratas se dirigen a este sistema solar.

- ¿a este sistema? - dijo Maureen.

- efectivamente, pero al parecer los daños sufridos por los piratas nos permitirían realizar un curso de acción - decía Blair y esta vez una luz brilló en sus ojos - tenemos en nuestra posesión su nave, el Júpiter 2, planeamos poner dicha nave en el mismo curso que la fuerza pirata. Viendo el despliegue que realizaran para apoderarse de la nave, nos haremos de alguna idea acerca del daño preciso que sufrieron tanto la base espacial, como las naves robotech y sus mechas.

- colocaremos unas trampas para obligar al enemigo a desplegar sus fuerzas - dijo Coyori - claro que no habrá combate, simplemente queremos saber la fuerza con la que disponen, para la segunda fase de nuestro plan.

- ¿a que se refieren? - preguntó Judy.

- una vieja historia que nos conto el profesor García - contestó Coyori - creo que le llaman "caballo de Troya", dependiendo de la fuerza hostil desplegada en la primera fase, detonaremos varias cargas nucleares que neutralicen al enemigo.

- ¿ustedes poseen capacidad nuclear, que no sea para el desplazamiento de sus naves de combate estelar? - preguntó Smith impresionado.

- una pequeña contribución del fallecido profesor García, pero no toquemos en este momento ese aspecto - contestó Blair zanjando el asunto.

- una vez eliminada la fuerza combativa, los cazas de Nekoi tomaran la base pirata - decía Char, quien era la capitana de los cazas.

- ¿y donde planean realizar el ataque? - preguntó Penny.

- será antes de que se aproximen al portal espacial del quinto planeta, no deseamos que la estructura sea destruida antes de siquiera haberla terminado - decía Blair - John, Maureen, como científicos deseo que ustedes acompañen a las fuerzas de Nekoi y sean testigos del devenir de la batalla. No, no se preocupen, ustedes estarán muy lejos y a salvo de cualquier contingencia que pudiese surgir.

John y Maureen intercambiaron miradas.

- si me promete que estaremos a salvo, quisiéramos llevar a Judy y a los niños con nosotros, también deberíamos llevar al mayor West y al doctor Smith - le dijo John, quien después de lo que paso a Juan y a García, no quería dejar solo a sus hijos, ni tampoco quería perder de vista a Smith.

- pero claro John, de hecho estaba a punto de pedir que todos ustedes también participasen en esta investigación - contestó Blair con una sonrisa.

Luego de afinar algunos detalles de la misión, el grupo de los Robinson salió del despacho y se encaminó a su hospedaje.

- claramente, debo expresar mi disconformidad con toda esta ridícula idea de la misión, yo soy un doctor, no un evaluador de maquinaria de guerra - dijo de forma quejumbrosa Smith.

- usted es un cobarde doctor Smith - dijo Will y Don se rio del hombre.

- el ser precavido no tiene nada que ver con la cobardía niño - le contestó Smith que se aguantaba las ganas de zarandear al niño.

Un día antes de la misión, los Robinson se preparaban para ir nuevamente al espacio.

- atención familia Robinson, alguien está parado frente a la entrada - decía el robot y Penny fue a abrir la puerta.

- hola puedo ayudarle…. - intentó decir Penny pero se quedo helada al ver a la general Coyori en la entrada.

Coyori no pidió permiso para entrar y fue directo donde John y Maureen.

Los dos adultos se extrañaron ante la presencia de la hosca chica gato, pero se repusieron pronto (no fuera que Coyori se enojara) y la invitaron a tomar asiento.

- ¿se puede saber en qué le podemos ayudar general? - preguntó John.

- no se haga el tonto Robinson, usted sabe perfectamente que todo este asunto es muy raro.

- ¿se refiere a la muerte de Juan y el profesor García? - preguntó Maureen.

- precisamente, se que todas las sospechas recaían en el anciano, pero yo no me lo creo - decía Coyori, mientras algo que podría decirse que era miedo, se asomó a su rostro - ¿sabían que las fotografías que les mostró la ministra, ya las conocíamos desde hace meses? De hecho ya las teníamos mucho antes de que ustedes llegasen a Meowtis. ¿Por qué diablos las muestra ahora? ¿Por qué recién se trazó un plan de contingencia para todo esto? Sospecho que las muertes de sus amigos y la misión están relacionadas….. y lo peor es que creo que yo seré la siguiente en sufrir un…. ¿Cómo dijo Blair? A sí, "una tragedia sin duda"

- a que se refiere - preguntó Don.

- me refiero, a que junto con el anciano, yo soy la que más motivos tenía para sabotear al Ministerio de Desarrollo Aeroespacial.

- pero usted es la comandante general del ejército, no le hubiese convenido sabotear al ministerio - dijo Judy.

- ¿A sí? Y usted que sabe niña, dígame, ¿Cómo se sentiría si toda su fuerza espacial, su logística, el entrenamiento y demás, fuesen declarados obsoletos e inoperables de un día para el otro? Sería como una más de los reptilianos, inútil y destinada a la extinción. Todas las miradas están puestas en mí y todo el personal que tenía de confianza fue removido para esta misión ¡no puedo confiar en nadie!, sé que no regresare para esta batalla, estoy condenada.

- entonces, ¿por qué simplemente no se aleja de todo? - dijo Penny.

- no lo entiende, yo soy una guerrera Nekoi, vivo para el código de honor del imperio y el de mis emperadores. Si me ordenan pelear yo peleo, si me ordenan matar yo mato, si me ordenan morir yo muero. Los emperadores confían en mi pese a las habladurías, no puedo rehusarme, no puedo deshonrarlos, para mí y los demás guerreros, su palabra ¡es la ley!

- que duro - exclamó Will.

- sólo vine a decirles Robinson que tengan los ojos abiertos, no confíen en Blair, no confíen en esa zorra - dijo Coyori con una sonrisa sarcástica y luego se levantó de prisa y mirando a los costados antes de salir de la habitación, se perdió de vista.

- saben, creo que quiero irme a casa - dijo Penny nerviosa.

El día de la misión llegó y los Robinson se enteraron que Blair también iría con ellos.

Gracias a los telescopios orbitales que llevaron junto con ellos, pudieron espiar a los piratas robotech sin miedo a que los descubriesen. Varias naves de combate estaban ancladas en los puertos externos de la enorme base pirata y no se sabía cuales estaban operativas, tampoco había movimiento de mechas enemigas.

- hora de llevar a cabo el plan, ¡manden al Júpiter 2! - ordenó Coyori quien estaba a cargo de la misión, su voz de mando realmente era intimidante.

Como lo planeó Blair, los piratas mandaron una nave a revisar el Júpiter 2, cuando de pronto varios misiles que antes no formaban parte de la nave de los Robinson, se dirigieron hacia la nave y el impacto destruyó la nave pirata.

La base pirata desplegó el resto de sus fuerzas, las cuales consistían en cuatro naves de combate, el resto de las numerosas naves robotech seguían sin moverse del asteroide remodelado, era obvio que no estaban operativas. Blair se mostraba encantada a más no poder.

Las cuatro naves desplegaron sus mechas de combate, las cuales constaban de tan solo una décima del total que tenían. Seguro la operación fallida de transposición había destruido casi la totalidad de mechas enemigas. Blair, dio un salto de emoción, las cosas no podrían resultar mejor.

Los piratas se apoderaron de la nave y la llevaron a su base.

- dispongan de los megatones necesarios para la segunda fase de la operación - ordenó Coyori.

Al segundo día, los Robinson pudieron observar lo que parecía ser un enorme y antiguo acorazado de la primera guerra mundial, flotaba delante de ellos, era de color rojo escarlata y en su frente estaba esculpida una especie de cráneo ornamentado.

- qué bonito - decía Penny, mientras filmaba la gran nave.

- esa nave es lo último en diseño de naves espaciales de Nekoi - decía Coyori - tenía un súper cañón que podría destruir una nave de igual o mayor tamaño de un solo impacto, iba a llamarse el Esmeril….. pero ahora, con el desarrollo de cazas espaciales, ya quedo obsoleta…. Obsoleta antes de siquiera haber sido completada, obsoleta antes de siquiera entrar en combate…..

Esta vez en el rostro de Coyori asomó un sentimiento de pena y dolor. Penny y los demás Robinson tuvieron pena de ella.

- vamos Coyori, la nave ayudara a completar nuestra misión - dijo Blair con una falsa expresión de consuelo.

- el esmeril completara la misión, pero aun así, jamás le dieron una oportunidad de probarse en batalla, esa no es la manera en la que debería morir un soldado - Coyori le contestó con desdén.

- escúchate Coyori, hablas como si la nave fuese un ser vivo.

- una nave lleva en su vientre a los soldados que dan la vida por Nekoi y los emperadores, una nave pelea, mata y muere junto con sus hijos salidos de su vientre, ¡no te atrevas a decir que sólo es un montón de acero y pólvora!

El esmeril se dirigió para ser una fácil captura para los piratas y cuando las cuatro naves y sus mechas se acercaron, una explosión surgió del vientre de la nave. Una explosión tan gigantesca que destruyó las naves robotech junto con sus mechas, además, la onda expansiva de la explosión alcanzo la fortaleza pirata y dañó sus sistemas de defensa anti-nave. En definitiva, una….. ¡gloriosa explosión!

CONTINUARA….


	7. Chapter 7

Notas preliminares del autor: y llegó el último capítulo, agradezco a todos por tomarse su tiempo y leer mi historia, por favor dejen reviews, que los mensajes privados, los favorites y los follows stories, me dejan algo triste.

PERDIDOS EN LA TRANPOSICION

Capitulo 7: por fin una familia

- ¡manden a toda la fuerza contra la base pirata, cazas espaciales cúbrannos! - ordenó Coyori con furia y varias naves de Nekoi fueron prontas contra la base robotech.

La base pirata estaba muy dañada porque sólo un par de torpederas y lanzadoras de misil dispararon contra la flota de Nekoi. Todas las naves robotech estacionadas en los anclajes externos de la base no se movieron de su sitio.

Algunas mechas ya sean veritechs, zentrans o meltrans salieron de la base, su poder era impresionante y empezaron a destruir a varias naves Nekoi.

Los cazas de Char no eran rivales para los enemigos robotech, sin embargo, los mechas eran pocos y los cazas Nekoi les superaban en número en una proporción de mil a uno, al final todas las mechas robotech fueron destruidas, aunque dieron baja a varias cazas.

Varias naves de asalto Nekoi se estrellaron contra la base pirata y entonces comenzó la invasión. Las comunicaciones informaban que los piratas daban cuenta de varios guerreros de Nekoi, pero estos eran combatientes veteranos, duros y experimentados y al final lograron tomar la fortaleza.

- que les parece Robinson, si me acompañan a la base robotech - les dijo Blair que estaba muy contenta.

- gracias ministra, pero creo que mi familia y yo preferimos quedarnos en esta nave.

Blair se mostró decepcionada ya que ni los Robinson, ni Don, ni el doctor Smith aceptaron la invitación. Al final Blair, junto con Coyori, fueron a inspeccionar la base.

- ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ¡esto es mucho mejor de lo que me esperaba! - gritaba eufórica Blair al inspeccionar la base robotech - ¡docenas de naves a nuestra disposición! Cada una con el poder suficiente para derribar a la mejor de nuestras naves como si estuviesen hechas de papel. ¡y las mechas robotech! ¡Qué alarde de tecnología militar y poder destructivo! ¡todo, todo a nuestra completa disposición! ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja

- todo el lugar está hecho un desastre - le dijo Coyori viendo la devastación de la batalla.

- se puede arreglar general, enviaremos a nuestros científicos y realizaremos ingeniería inversa para poder adaptar a nuestras necesidades la tecnología robotech, no, ¡superaremos a los humanos!

- supongo que todo el ejercito ahora ya es obsoleto.

- ya viste la batalla Coyori, nuestras naves eran como patos con las alas rotas, incluso, incluso nuestros cazas deberán ser decomisados. Una lástima ya que gastamos mucho dinero en construirlas y están prácticamente nuevas.

- ¿para ti es fácil eh? Si es obsoleto, lo desechas con facilidad ¿también piensas deshacerte de Char y de mi ahora que somos obsoletas? ¿nos mataras como lo hiciste con el viejo profesor García?

- ….. no sé de lo que hablas Coyori….

- zorra estúpida, no me subestimes, yo soy la general Coyori del imperio Nekoi. Sé que el profesor García envenenó al teniente Juan gracias a un veneno indetectable por nuestros médicos, veneno proporcionado por ese doctor Smith.

- ….. entonces Smith también está involucrado….. yo no lo sabía….

- ¡cállate! Tú sabías acerca de las intenciones del anciano y luego de que el cumplió el homicidio, le envenenaste con otro veneno indetectable de ese desgraciado de Smith, ¿Quién sospecharía? Después de todo Smith fue el que realizó las autopsias y se suponía que quien más tenía que perder con esas muertes eras tú, pero las fotografías de la base pirata que obtuviste antes de la llegada de los Robinson y la reticencia del teniente Juan te convencieron que organizar sus muertes sería lo más conveniente. Obtendrías la fortaleza robotech y ya no necesitarías la ayuda de los humanos.

- te subestime Coyori, debí encargarme de ti primero, pero ese es un error que planeo subsanar en este momento.

Coyori dio un paso hacia Blair, pero luego se detuvo al ver como su cuerpo era atravesado por dos espadas por su espalda.

- ….. malditos ninpuchos, tenían que atacar por la espalda y con armas envenenadas - maldijo Coyori al ver el brillo verde de las espadas.

Los asesinos sacaron sus espadas y volvieron al ataque, pero esta vez Coyori estaba lista.

La enorme y muscular chica gato paró el ataque con su ornamentada lanza y de un golpe mató a uno de los atacantes, pero la kunoichi era más ágil que su compañero y esquivó el golpe, luego arrojó varios proyectiles envenenados al cuerpo de Coyori, pero esta se abalanzó hacia la asesina y levantándola por el cuello le partió este.

- maldita por qué no te mueres - le dijo Blair mientras descargaba fuego de metralla hacia la general.

Coyori recibió el impacto y perdió el brazo izquierdo en el proceso, luego con dificultad empezó a acercarse a Blair.

- ¡imposible, que clase de monstruo eres tú!

- te entiendo ministra, entiendo que mi tiempo ha pasado…. Cof, y aceptó mi destino con honor cof….. pero aun así…. ¡te llevare al infierno conmigo!. Gritó Coyori y se abalanzó hacia la anciana sujetándola con el brazo que aún tenía.

- ¡no, si te vas a ir al infierno, vete tú sola!

Coyori corrió hacia una pared con Blair atrapada en su agarre mortal y derribó el grueso muro como si este fuese hecho por piezas de lego. Así, ambas mujeres cayeron hacia un abismo en el interior de la fortaleza.

- je….. cof…. Por el honor…..

La muerte de Coyori y Blair tomó por sorpresa a todos en la misión, y todo el asunto daba más preguntas que respuestas. ¿Realmente Coyori era la responsable de la muerte de los dos humanos?, ¿si era responsable por qué no la arrestaron?, ¿Por qué Blair insistió en ir en compañía de Coyori a solas?, ¿Quiénes eran los dos asesinos muertos y a quien servían? Coyori siempre atacaba de frente, jamás emplearía el uso de asesinos para hacer su trabajo. Todo era tan confuso.

- …. Señora, ¿qué hacemos ahora? - le preguntaba un chico gato a Char, quien por su rango había asumido el mandato de la misión.

- ….. no importa quién esté a cargo, tenemos una misión que cumplir, aseguremos la base robotech, llevémosla a la órbita del quinto planeta junto con el portal espacial - dijo Char quien se veía claramente perturbada por los acontecimientos, pero aun así asumió el rol que le correspondía con profesionalismo militar.

- ¿papá que pasará con nosotros? - preguntó Penny.

- no lo sé, pero espero que no hayan más muertes.

Una vez de regreso en Meowtis y luego de un mes, los emperadores mandaron llamar a los Robinson. Al parecer los piratas debido a su naturaleza furtiva, tenían más mapas estelares que las fuerzas de la UN SPACY, juntando ambas fuentes, descubrieron una ruta que conducía hacia los humanos robotech. Ahora era decisión de los Robinson si querían quedarse en Meowtis o ir a encontrarse con otros humanos.

- mamá, papá…. Yo quiero quedarme en Meowtis, tengo muchas amigas en este lugar y….. no sé cómo nos trataran los robotech, una vez hagamos contacto con ellos - dijo Penny.

- yo también quiero quedarme - dijo Will - a diferencia de la Tierra, tengo muchos amigos aquí.

- robot también quiere quedarse familia Robinson - decía el robot mientras agitaba los brazos de forma ridícula.

- chicos, no lo sé. También hay que ver lo que desea su hermana Judy - dijo John.

- yo también quiero quedarme papá - dijo Judy - Don también quiere estar en este lugar.

- John, Maureen, en la Tierra seria un piloto obsoleto, además, quiero estar en el mismo lugar que este Judy - dijo Don y abrazó a Judy.

John miro ceñudo a Don y se volvió a ver a su esposa, la cual le dirigió una mirada como diciendo "ya que", John había perdido, al parecer esos dos pronto se casarían para su pesar.

- no cometas el mismo error que mi padre y el profesor García - le susurraba Maureen - Don es un buen muchacho y tienes que admitirlo, se parece tanto a tu padre.

- eso es lo que temo.

- por favor John, deja de ser niño, tú adorabas a tu padre. Además, desde que vinimos a Meowtis, por fin logramos ser una familia, no creo que hubiésemos logrado eso en Alfa Prime, si nunca nos hubiésemos perdido en el espacio.

John accedió al pedido de su familia y todos sus hijos le abrazaron. Penny estaba muy contenta y salió a comunicar la buena nueva a sus amigas chicas gato. Los cerezos estaban en flor y la niña encontró rápidamente a su grupo.

- ¡me quedo, mi familia y yo nos quedamos! - dijo Penny y todas las chicas chillaron fuerte y audiblemente de felicidad, los transeúntes las miraban pero eso no les importaba.

- Penny, ahora explícale a Chitori, como son esos vestidos que usan las chicas en tu Tierra - dijo una chica gato y las otras animaron a su amiga.

- está bien, mira Chitori, debes dibujarlos bien y luego los confeccionamos, así todas tendremos vestidos modernos y…

Ajenas a las niñas, en el "palacio imperial ", Char revisaba el papeleo pertinente a su rango.

- al final todo terminó como lo había planeado - le dijo el doctor Smith.

- fue bueno encontrarte Smith, al final Blair subestimó la poca importancia que tu especie le da al honor. Fui yo la que sugirió a García envenenar al pobre de Juan, fui yo quien también sugirió a Blair terminar con la vida del profesor y que te utilizasen para realizar las autopsias, también fui yo quien le dio la pista a esa estúpida de Coyori para que descubriese a Blair y pensase que ella estaba detrás de todo esto.

- para venir de una raza que respeta el honor, es usted muy maquiavélica - le dijo Smith con una sonrisa.

- vinieron nuevas tecnologías a este planeta, o debemos adaptarnos a los cambios o desapareceremos. Coyori insistía en quedarse en el pasado y Blair estaba gastando mucho de las arcas del imperio. Yo soy más práctica, adaptaremos la tecnología robotech sin prisas, pero con la suficiente velocidad para afrontar el contacto con los robotech de igual a igual, al final todos perderemos si hay una guerra, al final todo se reduce a economía.

- y hablando de economía, le agradezco la astronómica paga por mis servicios, le prometo que seré una tumba con respecto a nuestro arreglo, y felicidades por su nuevo puesto como ministra de guerra y de defensa, y como ministra de desarrollo aeroespacial - le dijo Smith haciendo una reverencia y luego salió del salón.

- ….. ¿es prudente dejar vivo a ese hombre? - preguntó una chica gato que apareció de entre las sombras, era una kunoichi.

- ya habido mucha sangre, no es que me importe, pero Smith mantendrá su promesa con todo ese dinero de por medio, por cierto Eris, necesito a gente de confianza en mi nuevo puesto, espero que aceptes ser mi mano derecha.

- por supuesto ministra Char, después de todo ¿Qué sería del mundo sin la confianza? - dijo Eris y junto con Char, se rieron de forma siniestra.

FIN

Notas finales del autor: ¡por fin termine! No sabía hasta la entrega de este fanfic como terminaría la historia, me sentaba a escribir y posteaba el capitulo ese mismo día.

Ahora puedo dedicarme a mi otro proyecto el cual será un crossover de lo que pasa una vez terminada la película del señor de los anillos vs un ejército de Chicas Gato, venidas de las lejanas tierras del Este. ¿Quién dijo que las Chicas Gato son débiles y vulnerables, destinadas sólo a ser esclavas? Prometo batallas intensas y sangre. Aun no he decidido si aplicare el sistema de escribir espontáneamente como en este fanfic o irme a lo seguro y planificar la trama de antemano, tal vez use una mezcla de ambos estilos.

El formato de dos mil palabras por episodio me parece el adecuado para no aburrir a la audiencia, pero no sé si extenderé este limite a tres mil palabras o más para mi proyecto que les comenté antes, supongo que la extensión se decidirá en las palabras que haya en el primer capítulo.


End file.
